Wayward Child
by SilverDragon00
Summary: When Sam and Dean find out they have a fourteen year old transgender brother, things get a bit hectic. The brothers have to deal with mood swings, attitude, trust issues, everything else that comes along with having a younger sibling and more! What's Victor hiding from them? Why is he so jumpy and what is hidden in his bag? (TW: drug use, smoking, mentions of self harm)
1. Chapter One: The Power of Three

**This was origanally posted about a month ago, but I had to delet itduetotechnical difficulties, but now it's back.**

**Disclaimer: ...Dammit**

**I made the cover!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Power of Three<strong>

A few weeks after the death of John Winchester, the boys were on the road once again after Dean had finally finished fixing the Impala. They weren't going anywhere in particular, but they were somewhere on the road in Kansas and it was close to 3:00 in the morning. In an attempt to break the awkward silence between the two, Dean thought it would be a good time to bring up something John told him back at the hospital.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, Sam?" He started, drawing his brother's attention from the window. "At the hospital… Dad told me something a little weird."

Sam adjusted himself in his seat and tiredly replied, "What was it?"

"He gave me an address," Dean stated simply, shrugging a bit.

The youngest looked at him in confusion. "An address?" Dean nodded. "For what?"

Dean shrugged. "No idea. He just said 'Cherokee, Iowa. Red Moon hotel, room 122.'"

"Do you think there's something there he wants up to go get?" Sam asked.

"I can't think of any other reason he would give me an address, unless we're supposed to meet someone there," Dean suggested.

"But who?"

The older brother shrugged. Sam sighed and reached in the back seat for his laptop. He booted it up and pulled up a road map. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Uh…" Dean looked around from a road sign. "We are in…. Stanton, Kansas."

Sam typed something in on his laptop. "Cherokee's pretty far away. It's about a days' worth of driving if traffic is good. Ten hours."

"Should we go?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Might as well. It's obviously important, and we have nothing else to do right now."

"Alright, but let's find somewhere to stop for now. I'm friggin' tired. We can leave in the morning," Suggested Dean.

Sam nodded in agreement, closing his laptop and putting it in the back seat.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

They left the morning of the next day, after spending the rest of the night in another dirty, cheap, motel and arrived at the Red Moon motel around 7:30pm. They parked near room 122 and climbed out of the car.

"Do you think there's someone inside, or should we ask the manager?" Sam asked, walking around the Impala to Dean.

"Let's knock first and if no one answers we'll pick the lock," Dean said, as if the answer was obvious.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean up to the door, adjusting the gun in the back of his pants, just in case. At they got up to the door, they heard obnoxiously loud music coming through the walls, and the two brothers gave each other a look of confusion. There was definitely someone there. Dean raised a fist and banged on the door a couple of times.

The music was turned down and they heard some shuffling before they heard someone right behind the door, probably looking through the peep hole. The door was flung open and the brothers found themselves looking down at a dark haired, green eyed teenage boy holding a .45 to their faces.

"Who the fuck are you two and how did you find me?" The kid asked angrily, glaring up at them.

Dean immediately pulled out his gun, and Sam looked behind them to make sure nobody was around. "I'd put your gun down if I were you," Dean said casually, aiming his own gun at the boy.

The kid spit at Dean's feet. "Like hell. Now answer the damn question."

Sam made Dean put the gun down. "Listen, we aren't a threat, we were told to come here by someone we know, and-"

The kid let his arms drop and his angry façade melted away, replaced by one of shock. "No way, you're Sam and Dean, aren't you John? Winchester's kids."

After they recovered from their shock of the kid's change in attitude, Dean let his arms drop. "How do you know us?" He asked, looking the kid up and down. He was pale and scrawny, but not in the sickly way; his hair fell into his eyes and curled slightly, similar to Sam's but darker, and he was about as tall as Dean's shoulder. He had wide green eyes and wore a baggy Metallica shirt and dark blue jeans. Dean didn't recognize him.

The kid looked behind him then back and Sam and Dean. "I'll explain. One second." He turned around again and gestured into the room with his gun. "Everyone out!" He shouted. There were a couple of groans from within the room and the kid stepped aside as a few sketchy looking teenagers piled out of the room, eyeing Dean and Sam. After everyone was out, the boy opened the door wider, revealing a messy one-bed motel room. "Come on in."

The brothers walked into the room, surveying it as they took a seat at the tiny table at the window. After throwing the gun down on the bed, the boy sat down on the edge with a sigh. "John sent you, didn't he? He must be dead."

Sam leaned forward. "How could you know that… and why would he send us to you?"

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Dean asked. "How did you know our Dad?"

"I'll tell you but you're not going to like it," The boy said.

"Try me," Dean challenged, sitting back with a smug look on his face.

The kid bit his lip hesitantly before greeting, "Name's Victor Jae Winchester. I'm your brother."

Dean stood suddenly. "Bullshit. We would know."

Victor put his hands up. "Just… let me explain, okay?"

Dean looked at Sam for back up, but Sam just shrugged. "Dad wouldn't send us here for nothing. We should at least hear him out."

Dean looked back at Victor, and then sat down with a huff.

"It's a long story," Victor warned.

"We've got time," Sam replied.

Victor ran a hand down his face in a way similar to what Dean does. "Just… listen to my story first, then I'll give you any proof you ask for, alright?"

The two oldest exchanged glances and then nodded.

"I'll start with my mom. Her name was Kate Morgan, but went by Sapphire; she was a stripper. Apparently, John and her had a one night stand fourteen years ago, thats what she told me," Victor let out a dry laugh. "But nine month later she calls up John telling him he's got a kid. He gets to my mom as soon as he can, but didn't stay long. I barely saw him most of my childhood, until Kate died in a fire when I was five."

Sam threw a confused looked at Dean, before asking Victor, "What kind of fire?" They both had the same thought; was it the yellow-eyed demon again?

Victor shrugged. "I don't know. Just a fire at the club she worked at. Lots of people died that night."

So it wasn't Yellow Eyes.

"Anyways, I was taken in by the state. Apparently the state owned me for a year, but I don't remember much of it, before John came to get me. He took me in for a month when I was six and that's when I met you two for the first time," Victor explained.

"I don't ever remember meeting you," Dean said coldly.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Listen, you two would have been, what, fourteen and eighteen," Victor hesitated. "I also looked different back then."

"So why didn't you stay with us? Why are you here in this ratty motel room?" Sam asked.

"I'm getting to that," Victor said. "So John decided he couldn't take care of a younger kid at the time, because he didn't want me to have your life –yes I know what you do for a living – and because I kept snooping around and getting in the way." Victor scoffed. "So he sent me to Bobby Singer. I stayed with Bobby for a few more months, but he couldn't stand me either and right before I turned eight he stuck me with Pastor Jim, who pretty much ignored me."

"Wait- you know Bobby?" Dean asked.

Victor rolled his eyes. "I told you that you can have any proof you want when I'm done."

"Alright, alright," Dean said, holding up his hands.

"So, during my ninth year, I ran away. I was tired of being ignored and lonely. So I hitchhiked and found myself in Salt Lake City, where I stayed for a few years, on the streets. I made friends and had connections so I was never starving or anything, but it kind of sucked," Victor explained nonchalantly.

"Two or three years later, somehow, I run into John again. At first he had no idea who I was, but when he realized-"

"He must have handed your ass to you," Dean snorted.

"Actually, he was kind of annoyed. He didn't want to take me back in because he wouldn't have time for me, Bobby wouldn't be able to take care of me, and Pastor Jim refused to take me back. Anyone else he called said they didn't have time for kids," Victor sighed. "I guess he pitied me or something because he put me here. I'm fourteen now, and for almost three years, I've been living in this motel room that John has been paying for with different credit cards. He checks on me every once in a while, but that's it."

"How do you take care of yourself?" Sam asked.

Victor shrugged. "I have a couple jobs."

"Doing what?"

"It's not important," Victor shook the question off then looked between the two brothers. "Now if you want proof, you can call Bobby, or Pastor Jim, but I have proof here too." Victor slid off the bed and pulled a shoe box out from under it. He opened it and shuffled through the papers before pulling a few things out and throwing them on the table that Dean and Sam sat at.

Sam picked them up first. There was one picture, a birth certificate, and a letter addressed to Dean and Sam. The name on the birth certificate was Victor Jae Winchester. Sam's eyes ran over it; it was old and crumpled and there was a burn mark between Victor and Jae that also cover the sex. Sure enough, the parents were John Winchester and Kate Morgan; and the birth date was January 16th, 1992 making Victor fourteen years old, like he said.

"That could be fake," Dean commented.

Sam gave him a 'seriously you're still skeptical on this' look, and Dean shrugged.

The picture was of John and a woman (who they assumed was Kate) that had curly auburn hair and blue eyes holding baby that was probably Victor. Sam opened the letter and read over it before passing it to Dean for him to read. The letter was from their Dad, and they knew it was from him because they recognized his handwriting.

After Dean read over it, he looked at Victor. "So why are you telling us everything?"

"I think you guys should know, and this is the only way you'll trust me," Victor explained. "I know a lot about you two, but you didn't even know I existed."

Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking, then he stood and said, "Well pack your shit, we're leaving."

Sam suddenly stood too, "Dean-"

"Like hell!" Victor stood angrily. "I have a life here!"

"The letter said-"

"I know what the fucking letter said," Victor growled.

"Look kid, Dad said he wants us to look after you. Who's going to pay for your room now?" Dean explained.

"John's dead, and it's not like he cared about me in the first place, so fuck off, I'll manage on my own!" Victor argued.

Damn this kid must have some weird anger problem or something. "Shut your mouth about dad," Dean warned. Sam pushed Dean back and attempted to explain, "Victor, I know we've just now met you, but nobody is going to be able to pay for your motel room or check in on you anymore, dad obviously wants you to be safe, so that what we want to do."

Victor crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not some kid." He mumbled.

"I know, I know," Sam agreed, trying not to piss Victor off even more. "But… come with us." Sam hesitated for a moment. "You can hunt with us."

"What?" Victor and Dean exclaimed at the same time. Sam turned to Dean, "If he comes with us, he's going to become a hunter, like it or not."

Dean just sighed and ran a hand down his face.

Victor stared at the floor, thinking it over. Just because these guys were blood, doesn't mean he trusts them. He doesn't trust John either. But they had a point; nobody would be paying for his motel room anymore, or checking in on him. Victor didn't particularly like his life right now anyways. He was always surrounded by sketchy people, and running around for money and was never able to keep a job for very long. And he was absolutely sick of staying this motel room, he didn't like staying put, so maybe this would be a good change.

Victor looked up at his older brothers. "Alright I'll go with you. But, I have a life here so I can't just up and leave."

"Why not?" Dean asked stubbornly.

Victor ignored him. "You two might want to get a room for the night, it's late already and tomorrow I'll end things around here and pack up."

Sam nodded in agreement and walked towards the door. "Sound good. Dean?"

Dean nodded and the two left the room to get their own room for the night.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Victor sighed and flopped back on his bed. He was glad Dean and Sam hadn't called Bobby or Pastor Jim, because those two didn't exactly know about Victor's new… identity.

In all honesty, Victor wasn't always a boy. Biologically he was female, and still had all his female parts. He had to wrap his chest with bandages to flatten himself, and he was lucky enough not have started his period yet (and he hopes it won't start for a few more years). Thats way as soon as he got his hands on his birth certificate he burned out his biological sex. He didn't want Sam and Dean to know about his biological parts, because he didn't know if they would accept him or not for it. His dad knows obviously but as far as Bobby or Jim are concerned he's still female. He only realized his real gender while living on the streets.

It wasn't that he had been born in the wrong body, but more that living on the streets as a female was dangerous, (which he found out the hard way) so he had to disguise himself as a male, and when he moved into this room, he realized he liked being male better than female, so he stayed male.

Victor knows that Dean and Sam travel around a lot, and he's never really been like that since his transition so he doesn't know how that will affect him physically or mentally, and it worries him that he might have to tell his brothers the truth, which he wants to avoid.

The teen sighed again and stood. What if he gets hurt and they find out about him? What if they drop him off in some random town and he's alone again? He wouldn't be able to take that. Victor's hand were shaking, he knew he was working himself up about nothing again. He couldn't be alone though! As much as he hates to admit it, Sam and Dean are his one chance of having someone to depend on.

He doesn't want to lose that chance because of something stupid. Victor took a shaky breath and tried to calm down. He walked outside, and looked around to make sure nobody was out. He swiftly walked around the back of the motel. There was a broken street lamp above him, so the only light he got was from the moon. Victor swiftly put a cigarette between his lips and reached a shaky hand up to light it. The teen took a long drag and exhaled, immediately feeling better.

A few minutes later, when he was done, he put his hands in his pockets and walked back to his room. He had some packing to do.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

THE LETTER:

Sam and Dean,

If you are reading this, I'm either dead or not coming back for a long time. It also means you've found your brother, Victor. You must have a lot of questions, and Victor won't be able to answer all of them, so I'll try my best to instead.

The reason I never told you about him is because I didn't want him to be involved with the lives we live, and I knew that if you two knew you would want to find him, but I didn't know where he was for a long time. Now that I know where he is, I want to keep him as far away from us as I can.

Obviously, that plan didn't work if you are reading this. So, I want you two to take are of Victor. He's young, confused and lost, and he's never had a proper role model. He'll make mistakes and get on your nerves, but don't give up on him. He probably hates me, and may hate you for a long time, but show him that he can trust you.

Show him that what we do is for greater good, and if he wants to help, let him. I don't know much about Victor myself, because I was never around while he grew up, and I regret that. But hopefully he's not too old yet, and you two can still help him make the right choices in his life. And don't shelter him, I know that much. Please, forgive me for never telling you and don't take it out on him.

John Winchester


	2. Chapter Two: Shit Hits the Fan

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them... *Sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Shit Hits the Fan<strong>

Victor woke up early, showered and got dressed in a dark green tee shirt, – that was too big for him, curse his scrawniness – his favorite ratty old blue zip up hoodie and jeans, then pulled on his shoes (navy blue skateboard Gravis). He checked his duffle bag to make sure everything was in it and looked around the motel room. He didn't really own that much, and he hated this motel room, but he was also slightly sad to be leaving.

He still had a few loose ends to tie up around here, so he crammed his .45 down the back of his pants (he got in the habit of always having it with him ever since his friend bought it for him), and headed out the door. Victor decided he would quit his jobs first, so headed to the closest one, a club he worked at as a waiter. He entered in through the back, and asked one of his co-works where his boss, Grey, was.

They pointed him towards the front and Victor made his way through the mostly-empty club and found Grey organizing some of the bottles behind the bar.

"You're early," Grey said when he saw Victor approaching. "Your shift isn't until tonight."

"Ha, yeah… that's why I'm here," Victor said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You know how I told you I haven't seen my family in a long time?"

Grey turned to face Victor, confusion on his face. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, last night my brothers showed up," Victor decided to try and be as truthful as possible. "They told me my dad was in an accident and didn't make it. Now they want me to go with them, out of state."

"You don't look to happy about it," Grey commented, leaning on the bar that separated them.

Victor shrugged, "I'm still trying to process it, and I haven't seen them in years. Then again, I can't really say no to them either."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" Victor started. "They kind of want to get out of here today… and I won't be back for a long time."

Grey sighed. "You're quitting, huh?"

Victor shrugged. "I sort of have to."

"Usually you're supposed to send a two week notice, but in your case you couldn't," Grey commented.

"Sorry…" Victor apologized. He liked working here, the staff was nice, and it was usually pretty fun. But he didn't have much of a choice right now.

"Alright," Grey waved his hand as if to dismiss the issue. "But before you leave, can you go help Cal set up the tables," He sighed, running his hand down his face. "That kid's an idiot."

Victor laughed, looking over at Cal, a tall, lanky seventeen year old who was having issues unstacking the chairs, "Yes sir," Victor replied, walking over to Cal who looked like he was losing the fight against one of the chairs.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

After helping Cal set up the tables and chairs, he said goodbye to some of the other staff members that he was friends with, and waved to Grey then headed towards the door.

"If you ever come back to this down, make sure to drop in, okay?" Grey called after him.

"Sure!" Victor said before walking out the front door; he most likely won't ever come back here, he thought sadly.

He still had to find a few of his friend and quit his job at the thrift store, but that was pretty far away, and he usually had one of his friends drive him there, so he'd have to wait until later to do that. Victor was already pretty far into the downtown area, but most of his friends lived right in the middle of everything so he would have to make his way through crowds of people, and oh how he hated crowds. He lit a cigarette and put it between his lips and started making his way down the street.

It only took a few minutes for him to hear screaming.

"What the fuck," He mumbled, stopping and looking around along with most of the people near him. The screaming was coming from the bookstore across the street. He flicked his cigarette onto the ground and ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car on the way.

A few people were gathered around the shop, looking in through the windows. Victor shoved his way through the people and looked in the window too. There was blood on the floor, and a few bookshelves knocked over, but no people inside.

"What happened?" Victor asked some lady standing next to him.

She shrugged, wide eyed, "I don't know, I was just walking by when I heard screaming coming from inside. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge."

"Do you know who works here?" Victor asked, noticing the bookstore wasn't even open yet, so only employees would have been inside.

The lady shook her head. Victor turned when he heard police sirens; that was his cue to get out of here. He wasn't exactly on good terms with the cops. Trying not to look suspicious, he weaved himself out of the growing crowd and swiftly made his way back the way he came from. Stuff like robberies were common around here, but never murders; plus the doors were locked. He's not sure, but this could be the kind of thing his brothers deal with all the time.

Once he was out of the way of most of the commotion, he started running back towards the motel, hoping that Sam and Dean were there and hadn't left for breakfast or something yet. Then again, it was probably around ten in the morning so it's possible that they're still asleep. Victor didn't know which room they were staying in, so he'd have to ask Roy, the guy that worked the front desk. He arrived outside the motel, and took a minute to catch his breath before walking into the lobby-ish room.

Roy was sitting with his feet up on the counter, reading a magazine, and when the door opened, he looked up. "Hey, Victor," He greeted before looking back down at the magazine again.

"Hey Roy. I have a question."

"What?" Roy asked lazily, still not looking up.

"Did two guys check in last night?" Victor asked, not wanting to use their names, hoping he wasn't being too vague either.

Roy sighed lazily and leaned forward to check the log book. "Yeah. They're in room 109, why?"

Victor shrugged. "Thanks," He said, before quickly walking out the door, heading towards room 109. He walked up to the door and pounded on it a few times, hoping someone was there. Sam opened the door, his hand behind his back, obviously ready for his gun. Victor rolled his eyes, "I thought we were past the gun thing."

Sam gave him an apologetic smile, "Are you ready to go already?"

Victor shook his head, "No but I need your help. Where's Dean?" Victor asked, looking behind Sam and noticing no one else in the room.

"He went to get breakfast, why? What's wrong, did something happen?" Sam asked, looking around outside as if he would see some riot going on or something.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it might be your kind of thing," Victor explained. "Call Dean and tell him to meet us downtown."

"Wait, you mean something supernatural is going on?" Sam asked, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"I told you, I'm not really sure," Victor said, looking around for their car. "Listen, this might not be the kind of sunshine and candy town, but nothing really bad ever happens, and I was just downtown and it looked like someone was murdered." Victor realized Dean must have taken the car so he started walking towards the street to lead Sam downtown.

"Are you sure that's not all it is? A murder?" Sam asked, following Victor.

Victor shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Just… at least come check it out, okay?" Sam nodded and Victor continued walking down the sidewalk while Sam pulled out his phone to call Dean. He told Dean to meet them down the road, and that they might need their badges.

"Whoa, fake badges?" Victor commented, grinning. "That's pretty illegal."

Sam just rolled his eyes. "So did you get a look at the crime scene?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah it was in the bookstore a few blocks from here, the bookstores not open yet and the front doors were looked, but lots of people heard a scream come from inside, including me, and inside there was blood all over the floor, but no one in there."

"You're right, this could be our kind of thing," Sam commented. "What were you doing in town anyways?"

"I was going to say goodbye to some of my friends," Victor mumbled.

Right, Sam thought, Victor actually has a life, unlike most of the Winchesters. Sam felt kind of bad about taking Victor away from what he had built here, Sam knew what it was like, but it was better for Victor to go with them, rather than stay alone.

Just then the sound of the Impala, one that Victor recognized even though he's only ridden in it a few times when he was very young, came up behind them. The car pulled over beside them and Dean leaned out the window. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sam quickly explained to him what Victor had said, and Dean agreed it was worth a look. Sam and Victor climbed into the Impala, while Sam dug out his and Dean's badges. Sam turned around to look at Victor in the back seat.

"You're an intern, okay?" He said.

Victor bit his lip. That wouldn't work, the cops know him. "Actually, what if I just cause a distraction?"

"What you got a problem with cops or something?" Dean asked, not really expending Victor to answer with a "Yes."

"Okay," Sam said, not even wanting to know the story behind that. "Well, if they don't let us in, you distract them, but if they do you'll have to wait outside. Try asking around a bit."

Victor nodded. So this is what his life was going to be like now? Sitting and waiting or asking around. He knew that Sam only said that to make Victor feel needed. He didn't need fucking pity. Victor wasn't going to sit around and wait.

Dean parked the car near most of the commotion, and told Victor to sneak away so he wasn't seen. Victor climbed out of the back seat and ran into the alley next to the bookstore while his brothers spoke with one of the cops. People always acted like Victor was too needy or a burden, or couldn't do anything for himself. This was his chance to start over. He would show his older siblings that he could handle himself, and help.

He headed towards the back of the shop, and used his pocket knife to break the lock on the back door, yeah, not very classy, but the best he could manage. After making sure nobody was around, he slipped inside and found himself in the storage area. It was dark in there, because the lights were off, and dusty. Victor wished he had a flashlight. He walked towards the door that lead into the main part of the bookstore and cracked it open to look inside.

There were a few cops, marking the areas that had blood and where the book shelves where knocked over; and he saw Sam and Dean talking to another cop. Victor surveyed as much of the area as he could, and noticed there was no body. Maybe something took the bookstore owner, or whoever had been in here at the time? He looked around for any signs of breaking and entering and he noticed a window smashed in on the right. The glass was on the inside, so whoever – or whatever – broke in through there. There was no blood by the window though, and as far as Victor knew the blood came from the bookstore owner.

So if there was no blood by the window, it's possible that the body is still in the store, but Victor couldn't see if it was in the main shop or not. He quietly shut the door and looked around behind him. There was a staircase to his left, which probably led to the abandoned café that used to be upstairs. It shut down three or so years ago. Victor walked over to the stair case, noticed that the railing was mostly covered in dust, but the stairs looked like they were swept clean, like something had been dragged up the stairs. He examined the floor and the wall to the left of the stairs and saw dark blotches of something on the wall.

Victor swept his fingers through it, and brought it close to his face to look at it. It smelt like copper and was kind of thick and sticky. Blood. Victor grinned, somewhat satisfied with his discovery. He realized he had two options. He could go outside and wait for Dean and Sam, then show them, or he could go upstairs and see if there was anything up there himself. Option one seemed more appealing, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp. So he went up by himself.

As he approached the top of the stairs, he started to hear weird noises, and smell something disgusting. He covered his nose and mouth with the collar of his shirt, and peered around the half wall to look into the room. It was mostly and open space with a few boxes here and there; behind two boxes on the other side of the room, there was something moving. Victor pulled his shirt away from his face, the nasty smell making him gag and he walked around the half wall and slowly, quietly, started to walk towards what ever was moving.

The noises got a bit louder and he realized it was the sound of ripping something wet and chewing. As Victor got closer, he realized whatever was moving somewhat looked similar to man. Victor slowly peered over the boxes, and almost screamed. What he saw – wasn't human. It had the shape of a human man, but was covered in blood from the remains of the bookstore owner who lay ripped to shreds beneath him. Victor covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

"What the fuck?" He whispered.

The… thing suddenly whipped his head around to look at Victor, and Victor stumbled backwards, landing on his ass and reminding him he had a gun. The thing crawled around the boxes on all fours, its eyes dark, teeth rotted and skin looking pale and wormy. It was horrifying.

Victor scrambled backwards, desperately trying to get his gun out as the thing made its way towards Victor, almost tauntingly. Victor realized if he were to fire the gun, the cops would hear and he would get in trouble for being up here, same if he were to scream.

The thing snarled and grabbed his leg.

He screamed.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Victor knew it was a stupid mistake to try and face this thing himself, and he didn't mean to scream, but this thing was fucking terrifying. Moments after he screamed, he heard the door downstairs slam open, and he panicked, looking around. He kicked the thing in the face, and then ran towards the window. He shoved it open and climbed out, the creature hot on his heels.

He forgot he was two stories up, so being as careful and as fast as he could he climbed down until he could jump to the ground, and ran. He looked back once, and saw police looking out the window, and police coming out the back door. Victor mentally kicked himself. His finger prints where on the door handles, the wall and the handrail.

The creature was still following him closely, clawing at the back of his legs. Hoping it wouldn't follow him into a public place, he took a quick right, ran out of the alley and onto the street. Victor ran across the street, getting honked at and almost hit twice, and he glanced behind him and saw the thing was no longer following him. Once he got to the other sidewalk, he slowed down and hunched over, breathing heavily. Damn, the binding around his breasts was not helping; it was tight and made it hard to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Victor looked up, and some lady was staring at him with concern.

Victor nodded, and tried looking convincing. "Just going for a run."

The lady looked him up and down skeptically. Yeah, not his best lie. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie. "You're bleeding," The lady said.

Victor looked down, and noticed there was blood on his legs. Fuck. "I- I'm fine," Victor assured her, before hurrying away. The creature must have clawed the backs of his legs or something. Victor walked towards where the Impala was parked and saw his older brothers standing near it, looking around.

"Hey," Victor said, jogging over to them.

The two turned to Victor, before Dean exclaimed, "Where the hell were you?"

Victor pointed to the second story of the bookstore, across the street. "Up there."

"That was you screaming?" Sam asked, but before Victor could respond, Dean butt in, saying, "Dude, you were supposed to say outside!"

Why did he sound so angry? "I… I just wanted to help," Victor started. "But, I did find something!"

"Is that blood?" Sam cut in, looking at Victor's legs.

Victor looked down again, "Well, yeah, but I don't think it's mine. Anyways-"

"This is why we told you to say outside!" Dean stated.

"I just wanted-!"

"Dean." Sam interrupted them. "Stop it." Victor looked around; a few people were looking their way. Dean sighed irritably and opened the driver's door. "Get in the car." He instructed.

Sam got into the passenger's seat and after a moment of hesitation, Victor climbed into the back. Dean started to drive in the direction of the motel, and after a minute of awkward silence, Dean looked into the rear view mirror at Victor and asked, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"And how did you get in?" Sam added. "The door should have been locked."

"It was," Victor mumbled, starring out the window. If they were just going to get mad, he really didn't want to talk to them. For a few minutes he thought out his choices, and figured he would have to tell them about that… creature, so now was better than later. Victor sighed, and explained how he got in and followed the blood up the stairs. He then told them that he found a humanoid-looking thing chowing down on the store owner.

"Wait, you found a monster?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, that what I was trying to tell you," Victor said, irritated, "But he wouldn't let me talk." Victor glared into the rear view mirror at Dean.

"What happened?" Dean asked, ignoring the glare.

"It came at me and grabbed my leg, so I freaked out and screamed," Victor explained. "When I realized my mistake, I bolted out the window and ran down the alley but the thing followed me. I lost it when I ran out into the road though."

"Do you know what it was? What did it look like?" Sam asked eagerly.

"I don't know what the fuck it was," Victor said stubbornly. "It looked kind of like a human though, but its eyes were dark, it crawled on all fours and it had been fuckin' eating the store owner."

Sam looked at Dean, "Vampire?"

Dean shook his head. "No, they walk upright, and don't devour the person."

"It's skin was kind of… wormy? I guess? And was faster than it should have been while running on all fours." Victor added.

Dean parked in front of his and Sam's motel room and the three climbed out. Dean unlocked the door and gestured to Victor. "I want to look at your legs, make sure you're not infected or anything." He mumbled.

Victor wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt his stomach flip when Dean said that. Even though Dean just mumbled it, off handedly without much thought, it sounded like he cared. No one had ever spoken to Victor like that, besides maybe one or two of his friends. Victor quickly shook himself mentally, and walked into the room after the two men. He sat on one of the chairs at the table, and rolled up his pant legs, as Dean instructed. Victor was almost embarrassed of his legs, just as skinny and pale as the rest of him, but slightly curved and much too feminine for his liking, but Dean didn't seem to notice.

Sam had gone over to their bags and dug out a leather bound book and was flipping through it, looking for something while Dean kneeled down to look at the backs of Victor's legs. Dean wrapped his hand around one of Victor's ankles, surprisingly gentle about it, and turned his leg to look at it. Turns out, it was Victor's blood. Three claw marks ran from the middle of his calf to his Achilles' heel on his right leg, while a partial bite mark was on the back of his left leg.

"It's not too deep, and if you keep it covered, I think you'll be fine," Dean said, getting some cloth and handing it to Victor. The boy took it and wrapped the pieces around his legs, then pushed his pant legs back down, just as Sam slammed the leather book down on the table. "Found it."

Victor leaned over to read the page, titled 'Rugaru'; he looked up at Sam and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, based on what you described, it matches this. A Rugaru," Sam started. "It's born a human, but with a mutation, causing it to want to eat human meat."

"Lots of things are like that," Dean pointed out.

Sam continued, "After eating human meat, it's all they crave and they pretty much have to eat it. Then once they give in to eating human flesh, their appearance changes and they turn into a monster." Sam turned the book so it faced Victor. "It describes the same thing you saw."

There was a drawing of the Rugaru on the page that was similar to what Victor had seen. He grimaced, what this a normal thing that they usually take care of, because it's terrifying. Victor is used to dealing with scary people and places and the occasional person that doesn't know what personal space is, but dealing with monsters on a daily bases would take some getting used to.

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"It says here that fire is the only way to kill it," Sam explained. Victor wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting, but he didn't realize they were going to kill it. He supposed it made sense though.

Dean nodded and stood up. "I'll go get a couple cans of propane." He said, walking out the door.

Victor looked up at Sam. "What does he need propane for?"

"To make flame throwers," Sam explained, putting the book back in his bag.

Flame throwers? Damn.

"Did you see where it went?" Sam asked, referring to the Rugaru.

Victor shook his head. "No, but it wouldn't have gone too far in the daylight, right? It's probably hiding somewhere around that part of town."

Sam nodded. "We'll search around the bookstore. You should probably stay here."

Victor stood, a bit angry that they wanted to leave him out again. "What? Why?"

"You're injured," Sam said calmly. "You also don't know how to deal with the supernatural very well yet."

Victor sighed and sat back down; he was too tired to argue right now. This would give him time to quit his other job and say goodbye to his friends anyways. "Fine, whatever."

Dean came back a few minutes later then sat down and started duct taping and putting parts together while Victor watched silently. After about twenty minutes, he had two working flame throwers. It was honestly pretty cool, and after watching Dean, Victor was sure he'd be able to make one too.

"I'm going out, I have a few things to do still," Victor said, standing up. "I'll be in my motel room later. Uh, come get me when you're done killing the thing, I guess."

Dean shrugged, looking of the protein bottles. "Alright."

"See you in a few hours," Sam said as Victor exited the room. His legs stung a bit, but he wasn't going to complain. He headed over to his room, intending to change out of his bloody pants. He unlocked to door and dug around in his packed bag then pulled out another pair of blue jeans, and slipped them on before heading out the door.

Victor started walking back towards the downtown area to find his friends again. It was past noon, and his brothers weren't going out to find the Rugaru until it was darker out so he still had a lot of time. He stuck another cigarette between his lips and lit it before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked out back of an old music store, where some of his friends usually hung out.

He looked around to see if anyone was there. There was an old beat up couch that they sat on, a few trash cans and a makeshift basketball hoop. He saw two of his friends; Jack and Ashton walk out from one of the alleys, and waved to them.

"Hey bud," Ashton the tan, muscular, Eightteen year old with lots of tattoos greeted, giving Victor a fist bump before ruffling his hair, which he knew irritated the younger boy.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days," Jack, the skinny, blond 17 year old commented, plopping down onto the old couch. Victor shrugged, sitting down next to him and flicking away the cigarette.

"Who were those two guys that came into your motel room?" Ashton asked, picking up the basketball hidden behind the couch and dribbling it. Thats right, Ashton was one of the people in his motel room when Sam and Dean showed up. Victor gave a laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Ashton said, throwing the ball into the hoop.

"My brothers," Victor said off handedly with a smirk. Ashton caught the ball as it bounced back to him and turned to face Victor at the same time as Jack did.

"Seriously?" Jack asked, looking to Ashton, then at Victor again. "The ones who have no idea that you exist?"

Victor had told a few of his friends around here about his family history, leaving out the bit about them hunting supernatural beings. Victor nodded. "Yeah, apparently my dad died in a car crash and sent them to me."

Ashton threw the ball towards Victor, who caught it instinctively. "Get outta here." Ashton said in disbelief. "That's kind of cool though, right?"

Victor shrugged, trying to spin the ball on one of his fingers, but failing. "I guess, but now they want me to leave with them."

"You're not going to, right?" Jack asked, grabbing the ball.

"I don't really have choice," Victor sighed and bit his lip, leaning back on the couch. "My dad would want me to go with them, and-"

"You've never cared about what your dad said," Ashton argued. "You can't leave, what about your jobs, what about all of us?" Victor thought of his friends as his family, because they were the closest he's had to a family in a long time. Ashton was almost like a parent to him, even though they were only four years apart, but Ashton took pretty good care of Victor when he needed it.

Victor picked at his nails, anxiety rising in his stomach. "I-I don't know… Right now though, I think I have a chance to start over if I go with them."

Ashton sighed, and shared a look with Jack. "If you want to go, we won't stop you." He said, sounding sad, and Jack nodded in agreement. "But if you need anything at all, or they don't treat you right, find a way to call us, and no matter where you are, we'll come find you, okay?"

Victor smiled up at Ashton, "Okay, thanks, mom." He said, trying to stop the awkward conversation and get rid of the anxiety with a joke.

Ashton rolled his eyes and rapped Victor on the back of the head, which Jack laughed at.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the thrift store. I already quit my job at the bar," Victor asked. Ashton nodded, and Jack said he couldn't go with them, so Victor said goodbye to Jack, knowing it would be the last time they saw each other for a very long time. Victor walked with Ashton to the beat up truck the older boy drove, and jumped into the passenger seat.

It took a few tries to start the truck and when Ashton finally did, it made a sputtering noise that sounded like it wanted to die. Victor like to give Ashton a hard time about how crappy the car was, but Ashton didn't care and just made fun of how short Victor was compared to him.

They drove to the other side of town, and Victor went into the store by himself. He never really like working here, and preferred his job at the bar, so he didn't have a problem with quitting, and by the sounds of it, his boss didn't have a problem with his either. The guy wasn't even upset that Victor didn't send a two week notice, and didn't question why he wanted to quit, so Victor was in and out of there in less than five minutes.

Once back in the car, Ashton asked if Victor need to get a refill on his anxiety pills, which he didn't but he figured that Sam and Dean didn't really need to know about his anxiety issue so he might as well stock up, because he didn't know the next time he'd be able to get them. Ashton called ahead to refill the prescription before driving towards the drug store while Victor starred out the window. Ashton had been buying him the pills ever since the older male turned eighteen, and the pills usually helped. But so did the cigarettes.

Victor figured he'd have to use cigarettes more often than the pills if he wanted them to last. He knew smoking was bad, and he didn't really like it too much, but it helped calm him down. They pulled into the drug store, and waited in the car for a few minutes before Ashton got out to go and see if the pills were ready. Victor entertained himself by messing around with Ashton's radio, so they next time he turned it on it would be on a classical music station, which always pissed to older male off.

Ashton came out about ten minutes later, and Victor quickly switched the radio off before he climbed into the car. Ashton tossed the bag onto Victor's lap, who took the orange pill bottle out and stuffed it into his pocket before crumpling the bag up and tossing it into the back seat. "Thanks," He mumbled.

"No problem," Ashton said, pulling out of the lot. "Anywhere else you need to go?"

Victor pursed his lips and checked radio time; it was almost one o'clock, so he still had time to kill. "Can we hang out at your place for a few hours?" He asked, wanting to spend some more time with Ashton before he had to leave.

"Sure," Ashton shrugged. "Want me to call the others so you can see them before you take off?"

"Yeah," Victor answered, leaning his head against the side window, grateful Ashton had offered. Ashton called all of their friends, which consisted of four other people other than them; Jack, Mitch, Thea, and Erik. Ashton said Jack wouldn't be able to come because he had gotten in trouble with his mom. They pulled into the apartment building lot and walk up the six flights of stairs to Ashton's cramped apartment to wait for the others.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Around six o'clock, Victor decided it was time to leave, and asked Ashton for a ride back to his motel after saying goodbye to everyone. They all knew he was leaving for good now, and everyone told him to come visit again sometime, he said he would, though he knew it was very unlikely.

Victor and Ashton climbed back into the truck, and began to ride back to the motel. They both climbed, and said goodbye to each other, and Victor was shocked when Ashton pulled him into a hug. "You take care of yourself, alright?" Ashton said, ruffling Victor's hair again.

"I will," Victor promised with a small smile. Ashton nodded and climbed back into his truck to drive away. Victor walked into his motel room, and checked his bag again to make sure everything was in there, then shoved the extra bottle of pills down to the bottom of his bag. He was getting hungry, he had eaten at Ashton's house around one, but that was five hours ago, so he ordered take out Chinese and turned on the TV, flopping down onto his bed, where he would probably stay for the next few hours, until his brothers were ready to leave.


	3. Chapter Three: On the Road

**Chapter Three: On the Road**

Victor jumped at the sound of someone banging on his motel room door. He sat up, realizing he must have fallen asleep after eating his take out; the clock next to him said it was almost ten at night. He sat up with a sigh, switched the TV off and walked over to the door and opened it. Sam stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

Victor looked behind Sam and saw Dean sitting in the front seat of the Impala. They must have finished off the Rugaru a while ago. Victor nodded, the fact the he was actually leaving was finally sinking in, and making him a bit nervous. He grabbed his bag and followed Sam outside. After tossing his bag into back seat of the car he ran into the lobby of the motel to return his room key and say bye to Roy. He finally climbed into the backseat, and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. Victor's eyes lingered on the motel, and he couldn't help but feel sad that he was leaving; he had lived there for so long.

They put the town in their rear view mirror and kept driving.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

"So this is like your job?" Victor asked; he was lying on his back in the backseat with his head on his bag. He knew what hunters were already, he was a pretty smart kid and figured it out, but he didn't know exactly what they did to be hunters or what they hunt other than the general category of monsters. "You drive around looking for monsters to fight?" They had been in the car for about an hour with no real destination yet, listening to classic rock and Victor was incredibly bored; not that he minded listening to the same Led Zeppelin song over and over again, but come on, seriously?

"There's a bit more to it than that, but yeah, basically," Sam said, staring out his window.

"So what's the weirdest thing you've ever hunted?" Victor asked, picking at a loose string on his hoodie, generally curious.

"What about that shape shifter back in St. Louis, Missouri?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah that one was pretty weird, especially when it had your face," Sam laughed, getting a punch in the shoulder from Dean. "What about the Wendigo in Blackwater Ridge?"

"That was a freaky one. Or Blood Mary," Dean said.

Victor sat up and put his arms on the back of the front seat between Sam and Dean. "Bloody Mary is real?"

"Yeah, she made her victims bleed out their eyes until they died. But we took care of her," Sam explained like it was no big deal.

"What else is there?" Victor asked. He wondered what the hell a Wendigo was. "Werewolves?"

"Yup," Dean answered with a smirk.

"Vampires?"

"Yeah."

"Ghosts?" Victor wondered, even though he was pretty sure they were real already.

"Of course." Dean answered.

"What about…hm... Demons?" Victor asked curiously.

"Those are real, but we don't deal with them very often," Sam said.

"Zombies?"

"Haven't found one of those yet," Sam laughed.

Dean grinned. "Yet."

"How about bigfoot? Is he real?" Victor asked.

"Nope, not bigfoot," Dean answered.

"That's disappointing," Victor said, laying back down. "What about aliens?"

"Not sure about those yet either, but who knows," Sam said.

They drove in silence again for a while. Victor realized it was easier to get along with them than he thought it would be. He thought the first few weeks would be awkward and full of weird situations, but they were all pretty relaxed and it wasn't hard to talk to each other. Victor hoped it stay this way, it would be easier to control his anxiety.

It was close to midnight when Dean's phone suddenly rang, and he turned off the music to answer it. "Hey Bobby." Dean greeted.

Victor sat up again and leaned on their seat to listen to the conversation. He knew Bobby from when he was younger, and wondered what the man wanted.

Dean was quiet while he listened. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours." He hung up the phone and Sam asked, "Bobby need us for something already?"

"Yeah, he has a job for us," Dean said. "He thinks it's ghost, but isn't sure."

Sam smiled. "It only been like a week since we've seen him, he must miss us," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean turned to look at Victor, "You said you knew Bobby, right?"

Victor nodded, but could feel the anxiety in the pit of his stomach. Bobby last knew him when he was still a girl, what would he do if Bobby said he didn't know Victor? Sam and Dean would start questioning him, and he would have to tell them that he was transgender, which was the last thing he wanted; and even then, they might not believe him. "Y-yeah, I lived with him for more than a year."

"Well, I guess it time for a reunion," Dean said, pulling off the highway onto an exit.

All Victor could think was fuck, fuck, fucking what am I going to do? He lay back down and tried to control his breathing. When that didn't work, he slowly and quietly unzipped one of the pockets in his bag and fumbled around to find his anxiety pills. When his fingers wrapped around the cool plastic, he popped the lid off and took a pill out, then quietly zipped his bag again before dry swallowing the pill.

He closed his eyes, and tried to just listen to the music Dean had turned back on, hoping that if he fell asleep he would feel better when he woke up and wouldn't have all this anxiety because it sucked. Eventually, that's what he did, he fell asleep.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Victor woke to someone's hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. He opened his eyes, and saw Sam leaning over the seat to wake him up. "We're almost there." He said, before turning back around. Victor sat up and cracked his back, his chest aching, reminding him how horrible it was sleeping while he had chest bindings on.

He sighed. He'd have to get used to it if they were in the car a lot. Victor looked out the window and noticed it was almost morning. They pulled into a familiar car lot with a makeshift sign that read 'Singer's Salvage Yard'. Victor let out a breath, his anxiety slowly coming back.

"Come on," Dean said. "Bobby's probably still awake." Victor glanced at the time and saw it was about four in the morning. He climbed out of the back seat after taking off his hoodie and shoving it into his bag.

Victor stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed Sam and Dean up to the door. The wooden porch still creaked like it did all those years ago when Victor had stayed here. Dean pounded on the door a few times, and Bobby opened it up after a moment of awkward silence. He looked exactly as Victor remembered him, regardless the six or so years since they've seen each other.

"Hey Bobby," Sam greeted, before putting a hand on Victor's head. "You know Victor? Dad finally told us about him."

Bobby looked at Victor in confusion, and Victor stomach did flips, but he decided to do something before Bobby could ask who the hell Victor was. "Good to see you again Bobby, it's been a few years."

"Wh-" Bobby started to ask, but Dean had already pushed past Bobby and walked into the house and asked, "So what's going on with that ghost you mentioned?"

Sam follow Dean into the house and so did Victor. They walked into the study, and Victor looked at Bobby with worried eyes, then nodded briefly to the kitchen. Bobby looked between Victor and the kitchen, then at Sam and Dean who were looking at some papers on Bobby's desk. "So what are we dealing with?"

"I think it's a ghost, but I could be wrong," Bobby explain, gesturing to the papers on the desk. "So it should be a simple salt and burn, a few towns over from here. I'd do it myself, but I'm too busy with a vampire hunt."

Sam and Dean turned back to the papers of information Bobby had collected to read them over.

"If you boys don't mind, I'm going to, uh, catch up with... Victor here," Booby said, putting a hand on Victor's shoulder. Dean waved a hand in dismissal, while Bobby led Victor into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, and out of the boy's hearing range, Bobby turned to Victor in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

Victor's stomach tightened; this was his only chance to convince Bobby he is who he says he is. "Bobby, you need to listen. Seven years ago, John Winchester dropped off his only daughter, who stayed with you for about a year before running away."

"How could you know that?" Bobby asked, glancing into the study to make sure the boys weren't paying attention.

"That was me, Bobby, and I can prove it if you want me to," Victor explained, desperately hoping Bobby would believe him, and not call bullshit.

Bobby looked Victor over, recognition sparking in his eyes. "Victoria-"

"Please don't call me that." Victor said, looking at the ground. "It's Victor now."

After a moment of understanding silence, Bobby said, "Before I ask any questions about...your new you... I want do a shifter and possession check."

Victor's heart rate picked up. "What's that?"

Bobby walked over to the counter and picked up a flask. "I just need you to drink this, it's holy water, and I need to test sliver on your skin to make sure you're not a shapeshifter." Bobby opened and held out the flask. Hesitantly,Victor took it from him and took a drink. It just tasted like water. He shrugged and handed it back to Bobby. Bobby nodded, put the flask away and handed Victor silver knife. "Just cut somewhere on your skin. If you're a shapeshifter, your skin will burn."

Victor licked his chapped lips and cut his thumb. When nothing happened but some droplets of blood appearing, he handed the knife back to Bobby and stuck his thumb in his mouth. After Bobby put the knife away, he turned back to Victor and sighed. "You've grown since the last time I saw you. And changed quite a bit, too."

Victor shrugged, his anxiety finally gone, as he inspected his thumb to make sure it stopped bleeding. "Yeah, I guess."

"So how did Sam and Dean find out about you? And where have you been for the past seven years?" Bobby asked. "You know how pissed your daddy was when I had to call him to tell him you'd run off?"

Victor rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah... I can imagine." Victor then told Bobby a little about where he had been the last few years, and how Sam and Dean had shown up at his motel room two days ago. Victor was suddenly hit with the fact that he was part of his family again. He would probably be with his brothers for a long time, hunting things and saving people. Victor never wanted anything more than to be with his family, but he had a weird feeling in his stomach that he couldn't shake, and didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was just nervous energy, because it didn't feel like anxiety.

When Victor finished talking, he asked Bobby not to tell Sam and Dean about being transgender, and Bobby said he wouldn't tell, but Victor should tell them eventually. Victor said he would, but really he never wants his older brothers to know. When Bobby went back into the study, Victor found his way to the bathroom. It only took a few minutes, since he had lived here a while. He wanted to take off his chest bindings for a minute so he could breath.

He shut and locked the door behind himself and looked in the mirror. He hated how tired he always looked; the dark bags under his eyes stood out on his pale skin making him look sick. He didn't take care of himself enough,maybe he was sick. He sighed and turned the faucet on, then splashed his face with water. He should get out in the sun more. And start working out or something; he was all skin and bones. He winced at the feeling of his chest bindings digging into his skin. He hasn't taken it off in almost two days, and slept in it twice, thats pretty bad. Victor stepped away from the sink stripped his shirt off. He slowly started to unravel the tan gauze around his breasts, and as soon as it came off, he sighed deeply. It was hard to breathe with the binding on. Trying to ignore his breasts, he massaged his ribcage on the sides where the binding had been digging into his skin. He would buy a proper chest binder, but he didn't have a computer to order one from online, or the money; most of his money had gone to cigarettes, medication, and food.

He took one last deep breath, then expertly put his bindings back on, then threw his shirt on. He left the bathroom and walked back to the study where Sam, Dean and Bobby still were. "I'm going outside for a minute," He informed them, and got a wave from Bobby. Victor went outside and walked over to the car. He pulled a cigarette out of his bag and lit it before starting to walk around the salvage yard. Not much had changed, really. Totaled cars everywhere, parts and tools scattered around. Victor found his way out back of the house and sat down on the steps of the mossy porch. It was only around five in the morning, so it was a bit chilly, but it was also really nice and quiet.

"Hey Victor," A voice suddenly said from behind him. Victor jumped and quickly threw his cigarette on the ground and put his foot on it. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sam walk out the back door.

"Oh, hi," Victor responded.

"Dean and I decided we wanted to see how well you can shoot," Sam explained.

"With my gun?" Victor asked, standing up to follow Sam to Bobby's makeshift shooting range.

"Yep," Sam answered.

Victor pulled his gun out of the back of his pants and stood next to Sam. They stood about twenty-five years away from a sack of sand hanging from a tree. Sam took the gun from Victor, aimed and fired, hitting the target about an inch from the center.

"Nice," Victor commented.

Sam shrugged and handed it back to Victor. "You know how to turn the safety on and off?" Victor nodded and showed Sam. "What about loading the clip?" Victor pulled the clip out, inspected it and put it back in then cocked the gun. "Good," Sam said. "Now show me your stance and shoot the target."

Victor had only fired this gun once, and only to protect himself. About a year ago he got into a fight with some guy on the street when the guy tried to steal his meds. The man had pulled a knife out and tried to stab Victor, but missed and only grazed his arm. When Victor ran away, the man chased him and shoved Victor against a wall. Thats when Victor pulled his gun out and shot the guy in the foot.

Now, Victor lifted his arm, closed one eye and aimed at the target. He fired, and missed completely. He looked at Sam and shrugged. Sam just laughed. "First of all, you're not standing right." Sam walked around Victor and separated the younger boy's legs so he wouldn't wobble when the gun fired. Sam put his hands on Victor's shoulders, duly noting how sharp and thin they were, and aimed his younger brother's body more toward the target. "Try now; and hold your breath as you pulled the trigger, it will help you to stop shaking."

Victor nodded and held his gun out in his right hand, and cupped the bottom in his left to balance his hand better. He aimed again, and fired twice. This time he hit the target, but not quite in the center. He looked up to Sam for help. Sam brushed his own dark hair out of his face and said, "Stand as if you're going to fire again." Victor stood the way Sam had shown him to and aimed again, but didn't fire. Sam stood behind Victor and adjusted the younger boy's arms so they were less wobbly. "Fire," Sam said, still holding Victor's arms up still. Victor fired, and hit the red dot in the center of the sack. Victor grinned, and Sam let go of his arms and told him to fire again; Victor did, and hit just above the red dot. Yes! He lowered his arms and relaxed his stance.

"Nice,"Sam said with a smile. "One more time; fast."As quick as he could, Victor got into his stance, lifted his arms, aimed and fired. He hit the edge of the red dot on the right side."Yes!" Victor cheered.

Sam ruffled his hair."You're not too bad of a shot, huh, kid?"

Victor shrugged. "Guess it runs in the family."

"No kidding," Sam laughed.

Victor jammed his gun back in his pants. "So what's going on with the ghost, or whatever it was?"

"We are going after it later," Sam explained. "It's just causing disturbances in a house a few towns over. We have to wait for the house to vacate before taking care of it."

Victor nodded. He hoped he was going with them, but was too shy to ask. He didn't like being left behind, and wanted to help. Victor would just have wait a few hours to find out.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

"You coming, Victor?" Dean asked, loading a shotgun and throwing it into the trunk of his car. Victor looked up from where he sat on the porch.

"I can go with you?" Victor asked, trying not to sound too eager as he walked towards the car.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, this hunt is pretty simple. Just a salt and burn; it'd be good for you to learn."

Victor grinned. "Than yeah, I'm coming." He jumped into the backseat of the impala and leaned on the back of the front seat to look over Sam's shoulder who was already sitting there.

"Hey kid," Sam greeted before Dean climbed into the car as well. Dean started the car and drove out of the salvage yard. Sam started to tell Victor a bit about the case, "So we deal with hauntings a lot; sometimes angry spirits killing people, sometimes restless spirits who need to be put to down." Sam explained as Dean drove down the road. Victor nodded in response and Sam continued, "The only way to get rid of them is to dig up their bones, dump salt on them, and burn them. The ghosts usually try to stop us when we do this."

"What if there are no bones because the person was cremated or something?" Victor asked.

"Then we find anything else they might be tied to," Dean interjected. "Hair, skin, a nail..."

Sam continued. "This is just a restless spirit, so it should be pretty easy to get rid of, but it could put up a fight when we burn the remains. This person was cremated, so we have to search the house for anything the person may have left fibers on."

"What was the person's name?" Victor asked out of curiosity.

Sam looked down at the few papers he had. "Jackson Overland."

Victor nodded and sat back in his seat to look out the window until they arrived at the house. It didn't take long, probably twenty minutes until they pulled into the driveway of a suburban house. The three of them got out of the car and Dean opened the trunk to pull out two sawed off shotguns. He handed one to Sam, then grabbed a pouch of salt and a lighter to hand to Victor. "You're salting and burning, we'll cover you."

Victor accepted the two items and shoved them in his pockets. Since it was only early noon, they would have to be careful of people seeing them; so after looking around, they snuck out back of the house. Sam pulled out his lockpicks, and motioned for Victor to watch. While Sam worked the lock, he told Victor what he was doing so next time he could pick the lock without breaking it. Once inside the house they split up to start looking. Sam said the man was a major league baseball player and dedicated most of his life to it. They were looking for something like a bat, cap, or ball that could still have some of Jackson's DNA on it.

Victor walked up the stairs and looked around the hallway. He picked the room to his left and looked inside; it was a young girl's room, obviously not Jackson's. He looked in two more rooms, a bathroom and a closet, then a bedroom. The room was neat, the bed made and curtains closed. Only a stream of light made it's way across the wooden floor, specks of dust floating in it. There were pictures of a brown haired man on the walls, and baseball trophies on the dresser by the bed. Victor assumed this was Jackson's room. He started to look around for something that could still have Jackson's DNA on it when he was suddenly thrown against the wall by an unknown force.

He grunted when he was slammed against the wall and dropped the salt and lighter, the lighter sliding under the bed. He slid to the floor and looked around in panic. What the fuck pushed him?

"Victor, you all right?" Sam called from downstairs.

Victor looked around but didn't anything that could have pushed him. Maybe he just tripped. "I'm fine!" He called back. "I just tripped!" Victor stood up, shook himself and walked over to the dresser and opened it, but there was only a bunch of pictures. He looked around, and saw the closet. He went over to it and grabbed the knobs when he was thrown back again and hit his head on the dresser. "Son of a-!" He yelped, his vision spinning. Victor shook his head and focused his eyes. In front of him stood a man in his early forties, with dark brown hair, dressed in a baseball uniform.

Victor could hear Sam and Dean running up the stairs, but he couldn't move. There was an actual ghost in front of him. Part of him was screaming to get up and burn the stuff, and the other part of him wanted to know if he could stick his hand through its chest. "GET OUT!" The ghost screamed at Victor.

Dean suddenly burst into the room followed by Sam. Dean fired his gun at the ghost and it disappeared. "Are you okay?" Dean asked. Victor nodded and stood up. "That was cool."

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked. Victor nodded and walked back over to the closet. He opened the door, and saw a baseball uniform, and old hat, and a glove. The gun went off again, and Victor assumed Jackson had appeared, but he ignore it and grabbed the hat. The uniform had probably been washed and it was less likely for anything to be in the glove. He reached into his pocket for the salt and lighter, but remember he dropped them. He turned around to look for them when he was grabbed from behind and yanked into the closet, the doors shutting and locking him in.

"Victor!" Sam shouted in shock and tried to open the door while Victor banged on it from the inside.

"Behind you!" Victor heard Dean shout. Sam moved away from the door and the gun went off again.

Victor realized he still had the hat in his hand and banged on the door. "Sam! Grab the lighter and salt, I think dropped them by the bed."

Victor heard the gun go off again and the shuffling of feet when the salt and light was slid under the door. Victor knelt down and put some salt on the hat then set if on fire. He stood up and backed away from it in the small space. "Is he gone?" Victor asked through the door.

"I think so," Sam responded.

Victor pushed on the door and it opened. He stomped out the hat, and stepped out of the closet. "Well that was fun," He said sarcastically. Sam was suddenly grabbed and shoved back, Jackson's ghost standing to the side. "I guess it wasn't the hat." Dean fired the gun at Jackson, and Victor ran into the closet and grabbed the glove off the top shelf. He looked behind himself before kneeling down again and pouring salt into the baseball glove.

"Victor, duck!" Dean shouted. Victor glance behind him and saw Jackson with Dean aiming the gun at him. Victor ducked down just as the spray of salt hit the wall above him. Victor quickly lit the glove on fire and turned around to watch Jackson Overland's ghost burst into flames.

"I take it that worked?" Victor asked, standing up and stomping out the glove.

"Yeah," Sam said, closing the closet door and brushing his hair out of his face. He picked up the remainder of the hat and glove and put it back on the shelf. "Let go before anyone notices we are here."

They cleaned up the charcoal on the floor and pushed all the salt into the corner of the closet then hurried out of the house after making sure nothing had been moved. As Dean tossed the gun back into the trunk along with the lighter and salt he said, "Man, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"You're always hungry," Sam mumbled as he climbed into the front seat. Victor got into the back, and waited for Dean to start driving. He honestly thought taking out that ghost was kind of fun. Who knew that ghosts disappear when hit with salt? He should start carrying salt around with him. He also thought that ghosts were transparent, but Jackson looked like a human just paler and kind of glitchy. He wondered if salt stopped all monsters. Probably not; that would be too easy.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a bar a few minutes later and shut off the impala.

"Dude," Sam said. "You can't bring a fourteen year old into a bar." Victor almost pointed out the fact that he used to work in a bar, but his brothers didn't know that.

"Why not?" Dean asked with a smirk, climbing out of the car. "He needs to learn how to seduce the ladies, and who's a better teacher than I?"

Victor almost laughed; Dean had no idea.

"C'mon, Vic," Dean said, gesturing to the building with a shake of his head. Victor grinned, shoved a pack of cigarettes into his pocket without his brothers noticing, for just in case, and climbed out of the car. Sam rolled his eyes and followed them into the bar.

Loud classic rock was playing from somewhere in the bar, but there weren't too many people there, maybe ten plus the few waitresses and the bartender, but that didn't stop Dean from flirting with each waitress that passed them. It was nice being able to just sit and get to know Sam and Dean better. Victor didn't talk much himself, but he enjoyed watching his older brothers interact with each other and people around them. He could see where they had a lot similar traits.

Victor was observant, and preferred to watch and listen most of the time, and it seemed like Sam was the same way. But Dean was very forward and 'talk first, think later'. When Victor gets emotional about something, thats the way he acts. Dean got up to play pool with some guys and Victor could tell he was a good liar and had a great poker face like Victor himself. While Dean played pool, Victor and Sam watched from the bar.

"How are you dealing with the whole ghost thing?" Sam asked.

Victor shrugged. "It's not really bothering me or scaring me, so I'd say I'm okay."

"That's good,"Sam said."The first hunt can sometimes make you a bit paranoid."

Victor smiled, realizing that Sam actually cared for his mental welfare. As much as his friends had cared about him, for some reason this kind of care was nicer, also more affectionate. Maybe it was because they were family or for some other reason, but for now,Victor didn't really care.


	4. Chapter Four: Party in the Back

**Just in case anyone is confused, Victor is fourteen.**

**He was originally going to be fifteen, but I realized later on that would cause problem.**

**So Victor is 14, and he was born January 16th, 1992 (Because this story takes place in 2006, in season 2)**

**Also, every once in a while I'llpost a chapter based off an actual episode, but only rarely and if its a good one or important to the storyline. This is one of those chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Party in the Back<strong>

The three Winchesters, piled into the impala once again, argued over what song they wanted to listen to, of all things. Sam what telling Victor and Dean to shut up, while Victor insisted Dean play Pink Floyd, and Dean kept playing a stupid Motorhead song. Victor leaned over the seat again and turned the radio off, saying "Pink Floyd," again.

"Dude, this is a great song," Dean argued, turning the radio back on and glaring at Victor over his shoulder.

"Yeh, but this is the third time we've listened to it," Victor said, trying to pop the cassette tape out, but being blocked by Dean's arm. "Seriously, you're like a five year old." Victor rolled his eyes and flopped back into his seat, while Dean grinned in victory.

Sam sighed for probably the fifth time in the past three minutes. "Guys, we are like two minutes from Bobby's, can you stop arguing over the music? Maybe you should just turn it off."

"No way!" Victor and Dean protested at the same time. Just because Victor didn't like this song, doesn't mean they should turn it off. 80's rock is the best, even if it's Motorhead.

"Whatever," Sam said.

Victor looked over the seat to see what Sam was doing. For the past ten minutes he had been messing around with some old phones in the compartment under the dash board. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going through some of dad's old phones to see if there's any leads on the demon I told you about." Sam explained, holding one of the phone's up to his ear to listen to the voicemails. Sam had told Victor a little bit about the yellow-eyed demon they had been hunting for the past year. Dean got all quiet when Sam told Victor it's what had killed John and Mary Winchester. Sam said there was a gun called the Colt, which was the only thing that could kill the demon for good, but they didn't have anymore bullets for it.

Victor had to stop himself from laughing when Sam said it's eyes were yellow, because all he could picture was a little red man with horns and beady yellow eyes; but Sam explained the the demons just looked like black smoke unless they possessed some poor bastard.

"Hey check this out," Sam said, putting the phone on speaker while Dean turned down the music (Looks like youdon't win after all,Dean). "It's from four months ago."

The phone beeped and a woman's voice came through, saying, "John. Its Ellen, again. Listen, don't be stubborn, I can help you. Call me."

"Who's Ellen?" Victor asked.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks, neither of them knew anyone by the name of Ellen. "We can do a cell phone trace when we get back to Bobby's house."

Victor sat back in his seat again and looked out the window. It was only a little after one pm, but it felt like the day has been going on for ages. It might be because of dealing with the ghost, or because he's been up since about four am. Usually he sleeps in until about eleven am, then rolls out of bed and doesn't go back to sleep until about one in the morning. They suddenly pulled into the rocky driveway leading through the salvage yard and up to Bobby's house.

The three climbed out of the impala, again, and walked into Bobby's house. Bobby was sitting at his desk looking through a book when they walked into the study. "Hey Bobby, can I borrow your computer?" Sam asked immediately.

"Well hello to you too, boys," Bobby said before sighing out a "Yes."

Sam rushed over to the computer and started typing while Dean walked over the fridge on the other room. Bobby looked up at Victor and randomly asked, "What made you run away all those years ago?"

Victor looked at Bobby in confusion. "I left because you didn't want me here."

Bobby stood up and walked around his desk."What made you think that, kid?"

The boy let his eyes wander to the floor and he shrugged. "I don't know, I always got in the way and it seemed irritated you."

"No, you got it backwards. Kids are supposed to irritate the adults," Bobby said. "That doesn't mean we want you to leave. You were like one of my own." Bobby put a hand on Victor's shoulder and gave him one of those rare smiles.

"Found it!" Sam announced. "It traces back to a bar/hotel in Nebraska called 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'."

"Should we go?" Dean asked, walking into the study with a beer.

Sam looked at the computer again. "It will take just over five hours," He glanced at his watch. "If we leave now we'll be there at about 7:00, yeah I think we should go."

"Alright," Dean put his beer back on the counter. "Guess we're leaving then."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You kids always come in here and drink all my beer then leave me, thanks for that."

Dean smirked."You know you love us though."

"Get out of here, idjits." Bobby said, sitting back down and rolling his eyes.

Victor smiled a bit. "I'll be right back," He said, and rushed out the back door. He walked around the corner of the old house, and quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He hadn't had one it a while and he was going to have to wait another six hours. He savored each inhale, welcoming the relaxed feeling that washed over him each time he exhaled. After he finished, he flicked it away and ran around the house to see Sam and Dean getting into the car.

"Where did you go?" Sam asked as Victor hopped into the back.

"Just checking something," Victor answered. Sam shrugged and Dean started up the car and pulled out of the salvage yard for the second time that day. Victor groaned when Dean turned Motorhead on again, but at least it was a different song. He lay down on the old leather seat and put his head on his duffle bag. Might as well sleep, this was going to take a while.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

**** February 23rd, 1997****

"Twenty-nine, thirty!" Kate uncovered her eyes and looked around the living room for her daughter. "Here I come!" Kate saw the shadow of a five year old behind the curtain, next to the window, but pretended she couldn't. "Hm, I wonder where my little monster went?"

Kate looked under the couch. "Not under here..." She looked behind the over-stuffed chair in the corner. "Not behind the chair, either." Kate faked a gasp. "Oh no! What if she's gone forever!"

A little girl with bright green eyes, full of energy, burst out from the curtain and ran over to her mom. "No, I'm here!" She giggled.

Kate laughed and picked the girl up, holding her up in the air. "There you are, my little wild thing!"

The phone started to ring and the girl rushed over to answer it. "Hello?" Kate smiled at her adorable daughter. "Mommy, it's Rosie, she says they need you at work."

"Okay, hunny, tell her I'll be there soon," Kate said with a sigh. This was supposed to be her day off with her daughter, she didn't want to leave the kid with a babysitter again; they barely saw each other as it was.

The green eyed wild child tugged on her mom's pants. "Can I come with you mommy?"

Kate smiled down at her daughter, "Sure, sweetheart." She lifted the five year old up, and walked into the bathroom. "Just let me get ready first." Kate stood her daughter on the toilet seat while she started to do her own make up. The girl watched her mother with interest, wondering how the woman could put the makeup on without poking herself in the eye. Kate pinned her curly auburn hair up and put on the wavy dark blue wig she usually wore.

"Can you make me pretty too?" The girl asked with wide eyes.

Kate looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "Hmm, but you're already so pretty, honey."

The child giggled. "Mommy!" Then, with a sigh and a smile, Kate lifted the girl up and sat her on the counter so she was facing the mirror. Kate pulled her fingers through the girl's long, curly brown hair and put it into a ponytail. "There you go, angel."

The child giggled again and climbed down from the counter. "Let's go now!" She said, pulling on her mother's hand.

"Okay, okay," Kate laughed, scooping up the wild child, grabbing her keys and walking out into the chilly air; there was still a little bit of snow on the ground. She walked over to the cheap dumpy car a friend loaned her, and buckled her daughter into the backseat before climbing into the front and starting up the car. After a few tries of the car sputtering, it finally started and Kate drove the few minutes to get to the club she worked at.

She pulled into the back of the parking lot and helped her daughter out of the back seat, and held her hand as they walked into the bar. As soon as she walked in, a woman wearing a pixie cut red wig and a skimpy, glitter covered, purple outfit rushed over. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "Sorry we had to call you in on your day off, but we're really busy tonight."

Kate waved her off. "It's no problem, really, Rosie. I just had to bring in Victoria, I hope that's okay with the boss."

Rosie bend down and smiled at Victoria. "Hey angel, I haven't seen you in awhile," While Victoria giggled, Rosie responded to Kate. "I'm sure Antony won't mind, you know he adores her."

Someone from the front of the bar where the loud music was coming from yelled, "Sapphire, that you? Hurry It up!"

Kate looked at Rosie. "Can you put Victoria in a booth at the back, away from all the people? I still need to change."

Rosie bent over and lifted Victoria up onto her hip, "No problem," She grinned.

With a quick thank you, Kate rushed off to the changing rooms. Rosie grabbed a notebook and a pencil, and walked into the crowded area. She weaved her way through the crowd of grinding people, past the stages and to the back where it was a bit quieter. She put Victoria in the booth and gave her the notebook and pen. "Stay here, sweetheart, you're mom will probably come check on you in a few minutes."

"Okay," Victoria said, picking up the pencil and opening the notebook. Rosie smiled and walked away.

Victoria shifted and sat with her legs on the seat so she could see the paper better. She looked around for something to draw and saw a young couple kissing. "Yuck," She whispered, but got an idea. She would draw her family. She drew her house and some flowers, then her mommy with her long brown hair. She always thought mommy looked better without that blue wig on. Last, she drew herself. She looked back up at the couple who were still kissing, ew, and back down at her drawing. Why wasn't there a daddy? Picture mommy and picture Victoria looked kind of lonely. Victoria smiled and added a daddy into the picture with a smile. Much better, now they all looked happy.

Victoria jumped and looked at the dance floor when someone screamed. She looked around frantically, trying to find where it came from; what if her mommy was hurt?

"Fire!" Someone screamed. As if on cue, the music was drown out by the sound of people screaming and running. Victoria saw red flames coming from the kitchen doorway as the few chefs, waitresses, and the bartender ran out. Victoria scooted back in her seat and covered her ears, the noise making her head pound. Where was mommy? What's going on? The fire was close, covering most of the dance floor. Victoria could feel the heat from it on her skin.

Rosie suddenly appeared in front of Victoria, and grabbed the little girl, yelling, "Come on!" Rosie held Victoria close she ran towards the back door. Victoria watched as the flames consumed the table she sat at moments before, her picture burning up in seconds. Rosie ran from the building in the chilly February air. Small snowflakes had started falling out of the night sky when Rosie set Victoria down a safe distance away from the building. Victoria could hear the wails of sirens close by.

"Where mommy?" Victoria asked in confusion. Why hadn't her mommy saved her?

Rosie knelt down, frantically smoothing Victoria's her, more to comfort herself than Victoria. "You just stay - wait right here, I'm going to find your mommy, okay?"

Victoria nodded, wrapping her arms around herself to try and keep the cold air off her bare arms. Rosie rushed away towards the burning building. Victoria watched as people rushed around, some people crying, others coughing or screaming; some people were pulling unconscious people from the building. A few cop cars, fire trucks and ambulances had pulled in, blaring sirens making Victoria cover her ears again, tears coming to her eyes from all the commotion. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere and paramedics rushed around.

"M-mommy?" Victoria cried out. "Mommy!" She looked around, trying to find her mommy or Rosie. "Mommy!" Tears ran down her face and into her mouth; her hands still covering her ears.

Victoria saw a police man running over to her. The man took his jacket off and dropped to his knees, wrapping the coat around Victoria's shivering frame. "Where are your parents?" He asked kindly, wiping Victoria's tears away.

This was a police officer, and mommy said that police are supposed to save people,so she should trust them. She pointed to the building, completely on fire, and said,"My mommy and her friend are in there."

The police officer nodded,like he had expected the answer, and looked at the ground before scooping Victoria up. "Alright, come on. What's your name?"

Victoria sniffed away her tears again, clinging to the man. "Victoria."

"Okay, Victoria, my name is Mike. I'm going to bring you someplace safe, is that okay?" Mike asked.

Someplace safe? Maybe that's where mommy and Rosie are. Victoria nodded. Mike spoke something into his walkie talkie, then walked over to his car and put Victoria into the back seat and buckled her before climbing into the front. He started the cop car with a knew the poor kid's mom was dead,and he had to take her to the station to see if there are any other relatives she can stay with until they can sort everything out. It was going to be a long night.

Victoria turned around in her seat to at the burning building, the orange glow of flames reflecting in her eyes.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

****Present Day****

Victor bolted up from his seat with a gasp. He clutched his chest, the memory of smoke filling his lungs and mouth shoking him. He looked around, realizing his was in the impala with Sam and Dean. Why the hell he had woken up like that?

"You okay?" Sam asked.

Victor looked up to see Sam staring at him in concern. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Victor said. "Must have had a nightmare or something." He yawned and cracked his back, wincing when his chest bindings tugged at his chest. "So, are we close?"

Sam looked around for a road sign and nodded, "Yeah, we should be there anytime now."

Victor scooted over to the window to look out at the practically deserted area. The were on a dirt road, surrounded by mostly wheat fields. They had passed a farm a moment ago, but that was the only building the passed. The wheat fields started to thin out, leaving only grass as they kept, and finally Victor saw what must be the Harvelle Roadhouse.

There were two old fashioned, red, gas pumps outside that looked like they hadn't been used in a decade and an old phone booth. Other than that the were no cars or people around. The roadhouse itself looked a bit run down and shabby, but homey in a sense. The porch had a table and a few chairs, along with an old radio and a bunch of travel signs that were covered in dirt. A dead signed on the roof read "Harvelle's Roadhouse". There was something vaguely familiar about it that clicked in Victor's head, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It looks abandoned," Victor said as they parked. He got out of the car with his brothers and looked around. Sam walked around to look out back for any other cars. "Is anybody here?" Sam called out.

Victor followed Dean onto the porch where he was looking in the windows. "Hello?" Dean looked up as Sam walked back around,shrugging."You got the-"

"Yeah," Sam tossed Dean a pouch.

"What's that?" Victor asked. Dean motioned for Victor to watched. Victor watched carefully, trying to memorize the steps as Dean picked the lock to the door. There was a tiny 'click' and Dean was able to push the door open. Victor and Sam followed Dean into the tiny saloon. The was nobody in there that they could see, and the wooden floor creaked with each step. There were a few tables scattered around with mismatching chairs. On the wall to their left were a pair of doors, and to their right was the bar; next to that, the kitchen.

Dean tossed the lockpicks back to Sam and looked around. Across the room were a few steps that lead to an area with a pool table. Victor jumped when he realized there was a guy with a ridiculous mullet passed out on top of it. "Hey buddy?"Sam said, approaching the guy. The man didn't stir,and Sam continued, "I'm guessing this isn't Ellen."

"Yeah," Victor agreed, walking behind the bar and looking at all the disappeared into the kitchen to continue investigating, when Victor heard the floor bard creek. He looked up and saw a young blonde woman creeping up behind Dean. Victor dropped down when the girl pressed the gun to Dean's back.

"Oh god, please let that be a rifle," Dean said. Victor rolled his eyes. Smartass, he was going to get himself killed. Victor peered around the bar to watch what was happening.

"No, I'm just really happy to see you," The young blonde said cockily. "Now don't move." Something about her seemed really familiar, but Victor still couldn't figure it out. This whole place was giving him deja vu.

"Not moving, copy that." Dean said,making eye contact with Victor who was crouch on the floor, hidden,and winking. "You Should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want to put it right against there back, 'cause it makes it really easy to do-" in a swift motion, Dean swung around and grabbed the gun from the girl, "-that."

Victor almost , that was pretty badass. But just as fast, the girl had punched Dead square in the face and had taken the gun back to point at Dean. Victor flinched, damn, so close to being cool. "Sam!" Dean shouted. "I need help in here!"

Almost on cue,Sam walked out of the kitchen with his hands on his head. "Sorry Dean," He said with fake laughter. "I can't right now, I'm a bit tied up." Another blonde woman, probably the girl's mother, followed Sam out with a revolver pointed at his head.

The woman looked confused for a moment, shifting feet, before repeating, "Sam? Dean?" She looked between the two brothers. "Winchester?"

Dean looked up, still holding his throbbing nose, "Yeah?" He asked.

The woman lowered her gun with a looked of disbelief while her daughter shifted nervously. "Son of a bitch," The woman said.

"Mom, you know these guys?" The girl asked.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's boys. Sam and Dean looked between each other while the woman let out a laugh. "Hey, I'm Ellen, and that's my daughter, Jo,"she nodded to Jo, who lowered her gun. Sam and Dean lowered their hands.

"Hey," Jo greeted. She was pretty, Victor thought absentmindedly. Jo probably wasn't older than twenty either, but her mother looked relatively young also.

"You're not going to hit me again, are you?"Dean asked, eyeing Jo carefully.

Jo laughed and smiled. "Well is your friend going to come out of hiding?" Victor shrunk back into the shadows of the bar, not completely sure if it was safe to come out yet.

Ellen looked confused. "Someone else is here?"

Jo walked over to the bar and looked over the counter at Victor. "Hey there."

Victor smirked at her and stood up, holding out his hand. Might as well be forward and not make it awkward. "Hey. I'm Victor."

The blond firmly shook his hand. "Jo."

This was always too familiar, it was bugging him. He feels like he's been here before, in some weird dream, maybe? Ellen looked familiar too, but there's no way he could have met her before, right? Victor racked his brain, trying to fit the pieces together, but he couldn't figure it out. Maybe it's because they were blond? There is a lot of blonds in the world,maybe they look like someone he's seen before. But that doesn't explain why the roadhouse itself is so familiar.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked suspiciously.

Sam interrupted before something awkward could happen. "This is Victor, our younger brother. We didn't know about him until recently."

"Victor..." Ellen repeated thoughtfully.

"Hey Lady, can I have some ice for my face?"Dean asked.

Ellen laughed. "I'll be right back. MAke yourselves comfortable." She disappeared into the kitchen to get some ice for Dean. The three brothers looked around for an awkward moment before sitting at a table near the bar. Victor stayed standing, anxiously trying to figure out the little bug in his mind telling him he'd been here before. He paced around the room while Ellen came back and handed the ice to Dean. "Here you go."She said. Dean accepted it and pressed it to the side of his face.

Ellen leaned against the bar next to Jo and listened as Dean began to talk. "You called our dad, said you could help," Dean started,and Victor listened in absently. "Help with what?"

Ellen looked between Sam and Dean. "Well... the demon of course," She said as if it was completely obvious. "I heard he was closing in on it."

Now Dean looked confused. "Was there an article in Demon Hunters Quarterly that I missed? Who are you, how do you know this?" Victor sighed, walking around the outside the room. Dean was going to get them kicked out of here if he kept being rude.

"Hey,I just run a saloon," Ellen said in defense. "But hunters have been known to pass through now and again," She sighed, "Including your dad, along time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said hotly."How come he's never mentioned you before?" Seriously? Victor rolled his eyes. John never mentioned Victor before, its like that same thing.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen responded. Victor stopped walking, looking between Sam and Dean when they got quiet. This woman wouldn't know that John was dead.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked like the arrogant asshole he can be.

"Don't do me any favors,"Ellen said, obviously irritated with Dean. "Look, if you don't want my help, fine, don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if-" Ellen suddenly paused and looked between the three boys. "John didn't send you." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, and looked over at Victor who just shrugged.

Ellen swallowed. "He's alright isn't he?" She looked at Dean for an answer, but Dean just looked at the floor.

"No," Sam answered instead. "He isn't. It was the demon, we think. It got him before he got it, I guess."

Ellen pursed her lips, glancing at Victor. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," Dean said suddenly. "We're okay."

"Really," Ellen insisted. "I know how close you and your dad were-"

Dean cut her off again with a sharp, "Really, lady, I'm fine." It was pretty obvious that Dean wasn't fine. Victor realized that John had only died recently, and it probably affected Dean pretty badly. Maybe when they are alone Victor should try to talk to him about it,see if he is really as okay as he says he is.

Sam cleared histhroat and spoke up again, breaking the short period of awkward silence. "So look, if you could help, we can use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't" Ellen said, tension dying away. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?" Victor asked,speaking up for the first time. Again, the name sounded familiar.

"ASH!" Ellen shouted, looking to the guy who was asleep on the pool table. He started,and grunted, looking around.

"WHAT!" He groaned. "Closing time?"

Victor, Sam and Dean looked at Ellen in disbelief. "That's Ash?" Sam asked.

Jo spoke up for the first time too. "Mm-hmm," she nodded. "He's a genius."

Sam looked at Dean with a mixture of confusion and disbelief. "Alright then," Dean said, and stood up while Ash all but fell off the pool table.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

Victor sat on a stool next to Ellen, watching as Dean brought a folder in from his car and slam it on the bar in front of Ash, saying something about Ash not being genius.

"So you're a Winchester too, huh?" Ellen asked Victor.

The fifteen year old looked up. "Uh, yeah, why?" He asked uncertainly.

Ellen leaned on the bar and shrugged. "I never knew John had a third son. How old are anyways?"

"Fourteen as of January," Victor answered honestly, "But Sam and Dean didn't know about me until recently." He was distantly listening to Ash prove he's smarter than he looks with big word and comparisons. It surprised Victor a bit that he understood most of it.

"Than you couldn't be one of Mary's kids," Ellen commented.

"Nope," Victor said, leaning back on the stool a bit, and grinned. "I was a one night stand."

Ellen laughed. "Sounds like John. Want something to drink?"

Victor nodded. "Water would be nice." Ellen took a glass from under the counter and walked over to the sink. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked when Ellen put the water in front of him.

Ellen pointed the hallway behind the pool table. "Down the hall, last door on the right." She answered, just as Sam called her over.

"I'll be right back," Victor said, hopping off the stool and looking over at Sam, Dean and Ash. Ash had just stood up and taken the papers from the folder when Dean told Ash he liked the hair.

Ash smirked and ran a hand through his bangs. "All business in the front," He flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Party in the back."

Victor snorted and walked down the hallway and found the bathroom. He locked the door behind himself and walked over to the window, throwing it open. He pulled his cigarettes out and lit one, sticking it between his lips. He had tried to resist the tug in his chest, but he really had needed another one. He stared at himself in the mirror as he let out a puff of smoke. Victor shook his head, and leaned out the window. He needed to quit smoking.

The boy decided to fixate his thoughts on why the roadhouse and everyone in it was so familiar. Maybe it was possible he had been here before if Ellen knew John, Sam and Dean. But Ellen, Jo and Ash didn't seem to recognise him, so if he had been here before it must have been when he was a girl. Maybe he would ask them later, if he could get up the courage.

He finished his cigarette and flicked it out the window. Victor looked in the mirror again and fixed his hair before walking out and back into the bar area. Dean had just sat down at a table Jo was washing and Sam was looking through a file at the bar. Victor went over and sat with Sam. The file his brother was looking through read "Couple Murdered, Child left alive, Medford, Wisc.". Victor looked back at Dean and realized that he had just completely failed at trying to get in Jo's pants and almost laughed. He looked at Sam and asked, "Does he usually fail at picking chicks up?"

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean and chuckled. "Heh, yeah, most of the time." He looked back at the paper he was reading through and called, "Dean, come here, check this out."

Dean stood and walked over, "Yeah?" He sat down on a stool next to Victor,and they both turned to listen to Sam.

"A few murders, not to far from here, that Ellen caught wind of," Sam explained. "Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked, taking a drink from his beer.

"So, I told her we'd check it out," Sam said. "Ash said we have 51 hours to kill while he researches."

Dean put his beer down. "Alright, lets go than."

Victor slid off the bar stool and walked with Dean towards the car while Sam thanked Ellen and promised to be back three brothers loaded into the car and started the hour journey to Medford, Wisconsin.

SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN SPN…S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L…SPN

He couldn't believe they made him wait in the car. Victor lay on his back in the front seat, his arms folded behind his head and his knees up. It was friggin' blistering hot out, and they made him sit in the car, while they go ask around about a killer clown. A killer clown! Now, that sound interesting. Even if he couldn't directly help, maybe he could walk around the circus instead of dying of heat in this car. But nope, "You could get lost," Was Dean's reasoning, and a crappy one at that. If anyone should wait in the car it should be Sam, he was the one that was afraid of clowns, as Dean told Victor.

Victor sighed and sat up. They were parked in the way back of the parking grounds, so he would be able to get out for a few minutes without Sam or Dean knowing. He reached over the seat and dug a cigarette out of his bag, then got out of the car. He lit it and stuck it between his lips, looking around. He only had one pack of cigarettes left, and a bottle and one fourth of his anxiety pills. He also had about twenty dollars in cash, so he'd have to ease up on his use of the pills and try depend on cigarettes a bit more. It'd be easier to get them anyways.

When he finished the cigarette he flicked it to the ground and paced around the car a few times before opening up the back door and digging around in his duffel bag that was still in the backseat from almost four days ago. He realized he hadn't changed or showered in a day or two, so he took out a new shirt, another old tee shirt. He looked around and when he was sure nobody could see him, he stripped off his shirt, adjusted the bandages around his breast, and put the clean shirt on, then sprayed deodorant under it.

Victor sighed again and sat on the hood of the car, then leaned back sohe was resting against the windshield. The sun was burning down, and with his it felt like a hundred degrees. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping for a breeze or something. It was quiet for a while, and he was pretty sure he fell asleep for a few minutes, until he was suddenly yanked downward by his left ankle, and slid off the car. He looked up and saw a smirking Dean, and Sam climbing into the car.

"What did you find?" Victor asked, climbing into the back and leaning on the front seat.

"It wasn't the first murder," Sam said, "And the clown that was described doesn't work at this circus."

"That mean it's someone dressing up?" Victor asked.

"Yup," Dean said, starting up the car.

"Where are we going now?" Victor asked.

Dean pulled out of the grounds onto the road and answered, "We're going to find a motel because it's getting late and we need to do a little research."

"Ew, research?" Victor asked, scrunching up his nose.

Dean chuckled, "See, Victor gets it, Sammy!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued looking over the files for the case. They weren't too far from the town, so it would only take a few minutes to find a motel. All Victor wanted to do was take a really hot shower for a really long time.


End file.
